Baby Days
by waterfall tears
Summary: Sequel to Be True To Your Heart. Kurama's pregnant, Botan's pregnant, and the fathers are freakin' out, while everyone else is calm.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Days

(A/N: This is the sequel to Be True to Your Heart.)

Sum: Sequel to Be True to Your Heart. Kurama's pregnant, Botan's pregnant, and the fathers are freakin' out, while everyone else is calm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho. I am just using these characters for my own pleasure. But Aekaki does belong to me.

"Kurama, please tell me when you're going to the store!"

Kurama sweatdropped. He'd had to deal with his husband's ranting for 6 months, now, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Listen, honey. I just went to the corner store. Nothing happened—

"Did that clerk hit on you again?" he asked.

At this, the fox blushed. "Harry's just a little…enthusiastic. He'll get over me."

"You're blushing. You like him, don't you!" he accused.

Kurama held up his hands. "Listen to me, Hiei. I love you. No one else. Stop being such a possessive jerk."

Hiei just stared incredulously, mouth hanging open. He pouted, turning from the redhead.

"You're mine, fox, and so is that baby you're carrying, so you'd better let that be known to him or I will," he threatened.

Kurama just shook his head at the half fire, half ice demon. His jealousy was endearing at times, but at other times he got so possessive, he wouldn't even let anyone look at the fox.

"Hiei, let me do it. Boys like him get crushes very easily…if it's just a crush."

The other demon's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean 'if'?"

The redhead sweatdropped nervously. "Um, I mean…well, he might have more than just a crush on me."

"You mean he might be in love with you?"

He nodded, dreading Hiei's final response. Hiei's dark frown turned into a wide grin.

"This is great! Now you can play the "if you loved me" card against him, to get him to leave you alone!" he exclaimed.

Kurama blinked.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!"

"This is perfect!"

He picked up the now 60 pounds heavier fox demon and swung him around joyously. He stopped and kissed his lover on the forehead.

"I love you, Kurama. And our baby," he whispered, showing the gentleness he had acquired upon becoming a father.

"Love you, too," the fox whispered back.

The smaller demon placed Kurama back on the floor and wandered back into the kitchen to look for something to eat,.

"You hungry fox?" he called from behind the fridge door.

The sound of a thump alerted his attention immediately as he jumped up and cried out in horror as he gazed upon the unconscious form of his fox on the floor. He picked him up carefully and set him on their bed. He took deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart. He checked for a pulse, and although it was slightly erratic, it was still going strong. He listened for a second heart beat and was relieved to hear it.

He went back into the kitchen and took a white towel and ran it under lukewarm water. He turned off the faucet and returned to the bedroom.

He placed the towel on the fox's forehead, and waited, replacing the towel every few minutes. He waited, whispering soothing words to the unconscious lump on the bed. After 2 hours, he was starting to get worried. But he refused to take his fox to the hospital. Since they were in the human world, they both knew Hiei couldn't just waltz on in there with a pregnant male fox demon and say, 'Hey doc, can you figure out what's wrong with my husband?' and expect there not to be a billion questions dumped on their heads, not to mention the disapproval they would get.

In the demon world, male pregnancy may be rare to see, but it wasn't uncommon or unnatural, since demons have no sex. He had decided with Kurama that he, Genkai, or Koenma would deliver their baby.

He felt a little tha-thump when he heard stirring beside him. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the fox had already woken up.

"Kurama," he whispered, unable to stop the flow of tears that came. Kurama turned and moved over to Hiei, wiping away his tears with his thumbs, then pulling him into a hug as tight as his big stomach would allow.

"Kurama," he sobbed, clinging tight to his lover.

Kurama allowed him to cry on him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's ok, Hiei. I'm ok. We're ok," he comforted.

Underneath his calm and soothing tone, Hiei could tell he was trying to reassure himself as well. He smiled.

"Yeah, we're ok."

(A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter of my sequel. There are 2 more chappies after this. Whoa, I haven't used that word in a while. It feels good….OO Anyways, see ya next chappie! Whooooo! I said it again! does chicken dance)


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Days: Chapter 2**

**(A/N: This is the chapter where Hiei and Yusuke are freaking out over their pregnant spouses and madness ensues.)**

"**Hiei, calm down!**

"**I will not!**

"**Yusuke, I'm fine!**

"**No, you're not!**

**Kurama and Botan looked at each other in exasperation, sighing. Their husbands just wouldn't stop freaking out. They were less than a month away from the births of their children, and they were just fine. They were most worried about their husbands. They were already wrecks now. They didn't want to see how they'd react when they went into labor.**

**As they gazed at their husbands, their eyes glowed red, and an evil idea popped into their heads. The world grew silent; they grabbed out of some random place as they crept closer to Hiei and Yusuke. They were completely oblivious.**

**TACKLE! CRASH! BOOM!**

"**Aaah!"**

"**Itai!**

"**Ahahahaha!"**

"**You people are crazy!" Yusuke yelled, while being tied to a chair by his suddenly gone mad wife.**

"**Has being pregnant made you insane?" Hiei shouted, also being tied to a chair by Kurama. He looked evil, but his eyes were smiling.**

"**No, us being pregnant has made you and Yusuke go crazy," he corrected.**

**Hiei and Yusuke went, "hn," and turned their heads.**

**Kurama and Botan just giggled. This was the scene Koenma, Genkai, Keiko and Aekaki walked in on.**

"**Hey guys! We just thought we'd stop in and see how you were…what are you doing?" Koenma asked.**

"**Looks like husband lockdown to me," Aekaki said.**

"**These guys giving you two headaches again?" Genkai asked, walking over and sitting down on a couch.**

"**Yep, like always," Botan agreed.**

"**Hey! I resent that!" Yusuke exclaimed indignantly.**

**Botan looked indifferent.**

"**Riiight. Anyways, in answer to your question, Koenma, Kurama and I have been doing just fine. It's these knuckleheads that are having conniption fits."**

"**Conniption fit—''**

**Hiei was cut off by a loud and boisterous "Hello all!" from a certain blue eyed, black haired demon.**

"**Karasu!" he growled, in mid lunge realizing he was immobilized by the tight ropes binding him to the offending chair.**

**Karasu just stood there, smiling happily like an idiot, holding 5 small bags.**

"**Just thought I'd get you presents for the upcoming births."**

"**Thank you, Karasu. That's so nice of you," Kurama thanked him, taking the bags from him and placing them on the couch.**

**Jin was right behind him.**

"**Before you attempt another lunge at me, Hiei, I want to tell you I'm already engaged to Jin, so you needn't worry about me stealing your precious fox."**

**On one hand, Hiei was glad he didn't have to worry about Karasu hitting on his fox anymore, but on the other hand, he still didn't trust him and hated him with every fiber of his demonic being. To prove to Hiei he wasn't interested in Kurama anymore, and to his future husband, he wrapped his long arm around the shorter man and slid his hand into his white gi pants.**

**The Irish redhead's face went as read as his hair. Everyone else chose to ignore the flirtatious demon's antics for as long as they could, but when Jin started to moan softly, it started to get a little awkward. They all did rock, paper, scissors, and Kurama had to ask them politely to leave, or at least stop what they were doing. Before the Irishman could accept the latter, Karasu grabbed him, slung him on his shoulder, and was out the door.**

**Everyone blinked then shrugged. They knew how... lascivious Karasu was. Koenma turned to Hiei and Kurama.**

"**Anyways, what do you plan on naming your baby?" **

**They both looked at him blankly.**

"**You haven't thought of names yet?"**

**They shook their heads. Everyone looked at each other.**

'**Oh, no,' Hiei and Kurama thought simultaneously.**

**Names were shouted out as soon as they were thought of.**

"**Inuriko!"**

"**Tai!"**

"**Haku!"**

"**Maki!"**

"**Shuichi!"**

"**Kanna!"**

"**People, please!" Hiei shouted, shutting everyone up.**

"**We'll name it when it's born."**

**At that moment, both Kurama and Botan doubled over, clutching their large and swollen stomachs, grimacing and groaning in pain. **

**Hiei glared, daring everyone else to yell out any suggestions of what to do next.**

**The room was deadly silent.**

"**Koenma and Genkai, help me get them to my bedroom. Everyone else, get me hot towels, blankets, and small scissors."**

**Everyone went off to do their jobs. When everything was set up, everyone but Hiei, Koenma, and Genkai had to leave the room. Of course, Yusuke protested.**

"**How come _he _gets to stay!" he exclaimed.**

**Genkai had a blank expression on her face.**

"**Do you know anything about child birth?" she asked calmly. **

**His bloated cheeks deflated.**

"**W-well, no, but—**

**Ding Dong! The bell rang. **

"**Get the door," she ordered, and the door slammed in his face.**

**His eyes ticked, and he grudgingly went to open the front door. His frown turned to a wide grin as he let his best friend, Kuwabara, and his girlfriend, Yukina in the house.**

"**Hey, Kuwabara!" he greeted. "You made it just in time for the birth of my child!"**

**The others looked incredulously at him. Yukina looked up at Kuwabara.**

"**Should I tell him, Kuwa-kun?"**

"**What! Tell me what?" he exclaimed. **

**Everyone just shook their heads.**

(A/N: Hope u all enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter is the last one.)


	3. Chapter 3

**BABY DAYS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho. I am just using these characters for my own pleasure. But Aekaki does belong to me.**

Apparently, Yusuke didn't know how long childbirth usually took. After 2 hours, he was a bout to go insane, while everyone else was calm.

"Why is this taking so long?" he finally snapped. "It ain't got far to go!"

They all just shook their heads at him.

"You truly are dense, aren't you?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke growled in frustration, running his hands through his black hair. That's when they started hearing screams of pain. Kuwabara had to hold Yusuke down as he made a bolt for the bedroom door.

"They'll take care of her, Yusuke. She'll be fine," Aekaki assured him.

"How would you know?" He rounded on her.

A flash of anger entered her golden eyes.

"I know more than you!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Aekaki and Yusuke looked like they were about to rip each other apart, so Keiko and Kuwabara had to hold them back.

"I'll kill you!" she screeched, kicking and flailing, accidentally banging Keiko in the nose. The brown-haired girl fell back, tears springing up in her eyes as she clutched at her nose, blood pouring out in streams.

When Aekaki realized what she'd done, she immediately ran over to her lover, whispering "sorry" over and over. She carried her to the bathroom. Koenma came out suddenly, looking serious.

"Yusuke, Botan has lost consciousness. I think hearing your voice will help. Come quickly," he said, moving out of the way as Yusuke bolted into the room. He shut the door again.

Yukina and Kuwabara sat on the couch, waiting patiently, wondering how Kurama was doing. They didn't have to wait long, because there were loud screams, and a "Don't you dare give up on me, fox!" That didn't sound too good. Then there was silence, followed by the piercing shrieks of a newborn.

"It's a girl!" Yusuke's excited voice rang out.

The stream of curses uttered out by Hiei only encouraged their fears. Then another piercing cry rang throughout the air. They held their breath. Suddenly, a pissed off fire demon stormed out of the room and started pacing around. Kuwabara stood up and stopped Hiei.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

The black haired demon just glared and kept pacing. 3 minutes later, Koenma and Genkai came out. Kuwabara and Yukina looked up from the couch. Hiei looked so tense, and his jaw so tight it looked like he would burst a vein or something.

"Kurama is fine," Koenma announced.

Hiei let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"He's resting now, and your children are feeding away like piglets," Genkai added.

Hiei's eyes widened considerably.

"Ch-children? As in plural? More than one?" he asked, voice cracking.

"A boy and a girl. Before Kurama fell asleep he said you could name them," Koenma told him.

Hiei thought a moment.

"Takumo for the boy, and Ayaka for the girl."

Everyone nodded to show they approved of the names. Keiko and Aekaki came back from the bathroom. Her eyes were red from crying, but she was smiling.

"I heard screaming. Although Kuwabara is known to squeal like a 2 year old—'' he glared, "I know it was a baby. So, are they both all right?"

"Kurama had a hard time, but he's resting now, while his boy and girl feed away, and Botan and Yusuke are cooing at their baby girl. They named her Ai."

"Short for Aekaki, right?" The golden eyed girl joked.

"You wish," Yusuke said, walking out of the room.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he reciprocated.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Botan asked, coming out wither her new baby girl, Ai, in her arms. Her stomach shrank considerably, but she'd be working out for months.

The baby cooed at her dad, reaching her arms out to him.

"I think she wants her daddy," Botan said, handing the baby over to her husband.

He lovingly kissed the dark curls and inhaled her new baby smell.

"I love you, Ai," he whispered.

Ai, with her little dark curls, sparkling magenta eyes, and Botan-like smile just gurgled. Everyone except for (you know who it is) went "ahhh".

Hiei almost puked.

He went back in the room and shut the door. Kurama was wide awake now, playing with their children.

"Hey," he grunted.

The green eyed kitsune looked up and smiled softly at his husband with love in his eyes.

"Look, Hiei. Look what we've created."

Hiei sent a warning glare. "Don't get sappy on me, fox," he warned.

"I know. But aren't our children beautiful?"

Hiei nodded. He sat on the bed and kissed each little kitsune on the forehead.

Ayaka had golden ears and a tail that were (strangely) retractable, crimson eyes and a dark patch of soft black hair. She played with Kurama's hair. Obviously, she took after Hiei. Kurama secretly thought and hoped she wouldn't turn out as cold-hearted as Hiei. Said demon glared at him.

"I heard that."

Kurama just chuckled.

Takumo had black ears with white furry tips, a thatch of red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Their names are Ayaka and Takumo," Hiei announced.

"Those are too long for such little ones. They shall be Aya and Taku until they're older."

Hiei was about to rant when Kurama quickly reminded him he almost died in childbirth and he owed him that much. Hiei growled.

"Sometimes you make me wonder why I married you."

"Because you decided to be true to your heart," Kurama answered.

"If you break out into song I swear I'll leave right now."

Outside the door, everyone started singing "Be true to your heart".

Hiei's eye twitched.

(A/N: Yaaaaaaay! I finally finished and got this last chapter to you! I'm so happy )


End file.
